puesta de sol
by m3l1z4
Summary: aqui todos son humanos, es su ultimo año en la preparatoria, donde todos harán que sean un año inolvidable. (Merida x Hipo) (Elsa x Jack F.) (Anna x Kristoff) (Rapunzel x Eugene)
1. puesta de sol

un par de amigos estaban viendo la puesta de sol, poniendo el fin del día

-No es increible- comento una chica de pelo corto cafe

-¿Que?, la puesta de sol o el hecho que pasamos a quinto semestre de preparatoria- cuestiono una chica de pelo largo con trenza

-Ambos-contesto

-No puede creer que en un año mas estaremos en la universidad- comento un chico de pelo cafe

-Lose el tiempo se pasa volando- suspiro con nostalgia la chica de pelo corto, recarjandose mas al cerco

-Deja el sentimentalismo para otro día Rapunzel, solo disfruta el momento- dijo la chica de la trenza

-Elsa tiene razón, lo importante es el hoy - dijo el chico de pelo cafe, quien estaba sentado a lado de Elsa en el cerco

-¡Chicos ya es hora, pidan su deseo!- aviso Rapunzel, viendo como poco a poco el sol de ocultaba

-Yo deseo, ganar el campeonato de patinaje-

-Yo deseo, dar clases de pintura en la casa de la cultura-

Elsa y Rapunzel se quedaron viendo al chico

-¿Que?, el deseo no se dice-

-Nosotras lo hicimos- dijo Rapunzel

-Entonces no se les cumplira-

-Eso ya lo veremos- Elsa lo empujo, haciendo que el chico cayera del cerco para atrás, provocando risa sus amigas

-Si, que chistosas- dijo con enfado el joven, mientras se paraba y se sacudía la tierra

-Perdon Hipo, no puedo evitarlo, fue muy gracioso-dijo Rapunzel, tratando dejar de reír

Hipo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-¿En que piensas Elsa?- pregunto Hipo, al verla tan callada

-Anna entra este año a la preparatoria-

Hipo y Rapunzuel se vieron a los ojos con angustia, cuando Elsa nombra a su hermana Anna, se significa problemas

-Elsa yo creo que-trato de decir Rapunzel

-Degalo ya hallare la forma de evitar a Anna en la escuela, vamonos que se hace tarde-dijo Elsa fríamente,se bajo del cerco, se paso al otro lado y va al carro

Hipo y Rapunzel solo la miraban con tristeza, así era su amiga de fría y reservada, paso mucho tiempo para que Elsa fuera abierta ellos,muy pocas veces muestra su parte cariñosa y divertida que puede ser, sus amigos tratan de ayudarla pero casi siempre se rehusa de su ayuda, a pesar de todo Hipo y Rapunzuel la querían tal como es.


	2. primer dia de clases

6:00 am

Estoico estaba estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su cafe, cuando vio a su hijo entrar a la cocina por una manzana

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias papá-

-No se te olvide que hoy te toca con tu madre-

-Como podría olvidarlo-

Hipo termino de comer su manzana, dispuesto a salir de la cocina pero la voz de su padre lo obligo a detenerse

-No es muy temprano, para irte a la escuela- dijo Estoico, viendo en su reloj que falta una hora para entrar

-Tengo que recoger a Elsa y Rapunzel, ademas quiero agarrar buen estacionamiento- dicho esto Hipo salí de la cocina, tomo las llaves, su mochila y se fue en su camaro negro.

10 min. despues

Hipo se estaciono afuera de una mansión enorme, saco su iphone 5c y hizo una llamado

-Hola Elsa….si ya estoy afuera…..ok te espero-

5 min. después

Elsa entra al carro

-¿Porque te tardaste tanto?-pregunto Hipo

-Vez en la casa donde vivo y a un asi preguntas- contesto Elsa con cierto fastidio

El padre de Elsa era una famosisimo arquitecto, mientras su madre era una reconocida abogada, no habido un caso que haya perdido

-¿Quien llevara a Anna a la escuela?-

-Supongo que uno de los mayordomos, no se la verdad, no es algo que me importa- contesto Elsa con su típico tono frío

-Elsa no crees que deberías decirle porque no le hablas-

-No Hipo, prometí no decirle y sabes que yo siempre cumplo una promesa dijo con severidad Elsa

Hipo solo solto un suspiro

-Si tu lo dices- dijo con decepción

15 min. después

-Rapunzel….si soy Elsa ¿quien mas iba a hacer?….tu explicación es tonta….Rapunzel ya callate y sal que ya estamos afuera….adios-

10 min después

-¿Porque ustedes la chicas se tardan tanto?- pregunto con fastidio Hipo, cuando Rapunzel entro al carro

-Porque esta cara no se arregla sola, ¿verdad Elsa?- dijo Rapunzel

-Si, que tu no te arregles para verte lindo no es nuestro problema- se burlo Elsa, haciendo que Rapunzel se riera

-¡Oigan! yo se me arreglo- se defendio Hipo

-¿Seguro? porque no parece- contrato Rapunzel, despeinando su pelo

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa, Hipo solo puso cara de -.-

5 min. despues

Hipo estaciona su carro en buen estacionamiento a pesar de no haber llego tan temprano como esperaba, al bajarse del carro la mayoría se les quedo mirando, la mejor patinadora y la mas fría , la chica mas creativa y simpática y uno de los chico con mejores calificaciones sin mencionar uno de los mas guapos, es imposible no ser conocido en la escuela. La escuela los llamaba "el triángulo"

-¿Porque nos miran? que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer- se quejo Elsa

-Despues de 3 años aquí hasta ahorita te quejas- le contesto Rapunzel

-Hola Hipo- dijo una chica rubia molesta

-Ho-hola Astr-id- tartamuro Hipo

Elsa y Rapunzel solo rodaron los ojos con fastidio

Astrid lo miro enojada

-Esto es por no llamarme ayer- Astrid le pego

-¡Auch!- se quejo

-Y esto es por todo lo demas- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Te veo en el entrenamiento-

cuando Astrid estuvo lo suficiente lejos para no oír Rapunzel dijo

-Hay como me cai mal-

-Hipo cuando le diras que ya no estas ínteresado en ella- le comento Elsa con molestia, a ella también le cai mal

-Y crees que no he tratado, pero no es fácil y menos si se trata de Astrid-

-Espero que se lo digas rápido porque ya estoy cansado de oír "esto es por esto"- dijo Rapunzel, lo ultimo imitando la voz de Astrid

-Y no te olvides de " Y esto por todo lo demás "- dijo Elsa también al final imitando la voz de Astrid

Los 3 se rieron

-Hola chicos, ¿de que se rien?- pregunto un chico de pelo blanco

-Jajaja, nada Jack, es algo entre nosotros- le contesto Hipo

-Si tu lo dices, solo les vengo ha decir que no prueben de el puré de papa en el almuerzo-

-¿Porque?- questiono Rapunzel

-Ya lo verán, los veo en clase-

Jack se fue con una sonrisa malévola

-No me quiero imaginar de que se trata su broma- Elsa suspiro -Espero no se meta en problemas-

-Elsa lo que oigo es preocupacion- Rapunzel la miro con interes

-¡QUEEE! no- dijo Elsa con una voz chillona

-Elsa tu voz sale chillona cuando mientes- comento Hipo con una sonrisa

-Eso no es cierto- dijo con voz chillona, tosió un poco- Ven estoy bien ahora vamonos a clase que se hace tarde-

Hipo y Rapunzel solo sonriendo, acaban de descubrir algo que ya sospechaban


	3. desastre en la cafeteria

Después de varias materias aburridas, Hipo, Elsa y Rapunzel estaban guardando su cosas en sus casilleros,( que casualmente estaban enseguida) para ir a la cafetería.

-Despues de la escuela ¿vamos por un helado?- pregunto Rapunzel, sacando su libro de ciencias

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que elegir a las nuevas patinadores, para el equipo- contesto Elsa, cerrando su casillero, que esta en medio de el de Hipo y Rapunzel.

-¿Hipo?- cuestiono su amiga

-Lo siento Rapunzel, sabes que tengo entrenamiento y me es inconsebible faltar-

Los 3 empezaron a caminar para la cafeteria

-Grandioso, ustedes entrenan mientras yo estoy sola- se quejo dramáticamente Rapunzel

-Rapunzel, no estas sola tienes a Eugene- dijo Hipo

-Que esta en la universidad, muy lejos de aqui-

-¡Ah! vamos Rapunzel, ¿porque no audiciones para el equipo de porristas?-le aconsejo Elsa

-¿Para animadora?- cuestiono

-Si, fuiste gimnasta, es solo hacer un par de piruetas y listo, ¿que tan dificil puede ser?- le alentó Elsa

-Tener a Astrid como capitana, pero ademas de eso todo es pan comido- dijo Hipo

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

En la cafeteria

-Oye Elsa ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- pregunto Anna

-Consiguete tus propios amigos Anna- dijo Elsa fríamente, le pasa de largo

Anna solo suspiro con desepcion

-Tranquila Anna un día tu y Elsa volverán a hacer las misma de antes- la apoyo Hipo, poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Sigo esperando que eso pase, hace mucho- suspiro - tal vez es hora que me rinda, Elsa no me dejara de ignorar y nunca sabré el ¿porque?- con cabeza baja, con eso se fue

-Pobre Anna- Hipo la mira con tristeza

-Elsa piensa que la cuida, pero en realidad solo la lastima mas- dijo Rapunzel

Cuando llegaron con Elsa, ella ya les tenia su bandeja

-¿Porque tardaron?- pregunto, agarrando comida de la barra

-Nada importante- contesto Rapunzel

-¡No agarres pure de papa!- le grito Elsa

-¿Porque?- pregunto Hipo

-¿Que acaso ya se te olvido lo que nos dijo Jack esta mañana?- le respondió Elsa en susurro

Hipo hizo cara de horror, se salió de la barra de alimentos

-Estoy ansiosa por saber, de que se trata su broma- dijo Rapunzel, poniendo su comieda en la mesa

-pronto lo sabremos- dijo Elsa

De repente hizo explosion el puré de papa de la barra y el de los platos, la mayoría de los estudiantes quedaron llenos de puré de papa.

-Bueno creo que ya sabemos- dijo Hipo mientras continuaba comiendo

Elsa solo sacudió poco puré que le había caído en su hombro

"_Jack Frost, reportarse a la oficina del director, ¡inmediatamente!" dijo el director por la bocina_

En la oficina del director

-¡El primer día! ¡el primer día Jack! y ya estas en problemas, tienes suerte de ser uno de los chicos con mejor calificación, porque si no estuvieras expulsado hace mucho y siéntate bien- lo regaño estrictamente el director

-Solo puede darme el castigo Bocon…perdón, perdón señor director para acabar una vez con esto- respondió con fastidio, siempre que era la misma cuando lo mandaban con el " Señor director Bocon"

-Limpiaras las ventanas por 2 semanas, ahora largo de aqui- le contesto Bocon con enojo

Afuera de las oficinas

-Hola Jack- saludo Hipo

-Hola Hipo-

-¿Que es tu castigo? esta vez- pregunto Hipo

-Limpiar las ventanas por 2 semanas, tu padrino es un pesado-

-Si suele hacerlo cuando se enoja, oye gracias por avisarnos lo del puré de papa-

-De nada, un trato es un trato- con eso se fue en su patineta

Hace 3 años Hipo, Elsa y Rapunzel se enteraron que Jack era un listo, en un favor que le hicieron a Bocon de acomodar las boletas en orden alfabético. Jack al enterarse les pedió que no le contaran a nadie, no quería que la escuela pensara que era un nerdito, claro que el silencio tiene un costo, ellos guardarían el secreto a cambio que les avisara cuando hiciera una broma para así no caer en ella

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-¡Hola mamá!…..pero si faltan 15 min. para la 1:00…..si estaré ahí a tiempo….no,no llegare tarde…..no nada me distraera….mamá te dejo, te veré en 15- con eso Hipo colgo

Hipo tenia un permiso especial de por salir a la 1:00 para así poder ir al entrenamiento, claro que el permiso lo consiguio gracias a que el director era su padrino.

**Hola, yo voy poco a poco con la historia pero en uno o dos capítulos mas, ya empezara los problemas, esto es como introducción para que se ubiquen un poco de como esta las cosas.**


	4. la nueva amazona

Una chica de 17 años, montaba un caballo shire negro, por la secta ; llevaba una camiseta blanca con una franja inclinada amarilla, pantanos blancos, unas botas negras debajo de las rodillas y su pelo anaranjado alborotado en una cola.

La joven volteaba por todos lados,llevaba 5 min perdida buscando la pista 12, donde se tenia que reunir con su nuevo equipo, frustrada decidió preguntar pero al hacerlo todos la ignoraban y/o le pasaban de largo

-"Que maleducados"- se limito a pensar la chica, decidida a encontrarla por si misma, su mirada se poso en una pista grande, donde se encontraba un muchacho saltando obstáculos en un mustang negro, la chica lo miraba impresionada, se acerco para verlo mas de cerca, nunca había visto a alguien saltar con tal perfeccion y rapidez. Después de unos minutos, el chico se bajo del caballo, se quito los guantes, el casco y se lo entrego a un gordito, de pelo rubio; el muchacho se sintió observado, volteo para ver quien era quien el que lo observaba, cuando vio que era una amazon, decidió acercarse para saludarla; se subió a la cerca para asi poder estar a su altura

-Hola, tu debes ser la nueva amazona, Merida ¿cierto?- sonrío, una sonrisa que derritió a la joven por dentro

-"¡Oh por dios que sonrisa mas linda y sin olvidar sus ojos verdes como el color del bosque, que no puede existir hombre mas perfecto, espera que estas diciendo, concentrate recuerda ¡ nada de muchachos !, aunque con el puedo hacer una excepción, ¡NO!, se firme no le demuestres que te interesa, aunque quien nos se puede interesar en el estaba para comérselo, ¡BASTA!, solo contesta para no parecer idiota".- pensó la muchacha

-¿Hhmm?, ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?.- pregunto el muchacho moviendo su mano en forma de saludo

-¡¿QUE?!, si, lo siento, ¿como sabes que soy la nueva amazona?- pregunto

-Bueno,para empezar aquí nadie se fija que hace los demás y ademas mi madre me comento que llegaria una nueva amazona-

_**El joven se bajo del carro, saco su mochila deportiva,le lanzo las llaves al encargo de estacionar los autos, se encamino a los vestuarios para cambiarse, a fuera de los vestuario lo esperaba su asistente **_

_**-Hola Patapez-**_

_**-Hola, Hipo, quiero informarte que chimuelo ya esta en la pista, listo para el entrenamiento.**_

_**-¿Te asegurases, que lo calentaran como te lo pedí?- pregunto Hipo, quitándose su camisa verde y poniendose una licra rojo vino. Patapez solo miraba disimuladamente como se cambia, no podía negar que tenia un buen cuerpo, Hipo no era de los muchachos con mucho músculos y abdominales marcos, solo tenia poco músculo y abdominales que apenas parecían, que lo hacían ver como alguien deseable**_

_**-Si, lo hicieron tal como se lo ordene, por cierto su madre me podio que le dijera que lo quería ver en su oficina antes del entrenamiento-**_

_**-Bien- dijo Hipo, salió del los vestuarios, con una camiseta licra rojo vino, encima una camiseta azul marino, pantalon negro con botas y unos guantes negro con rojo. Patapez le entrego su casco**_

_**-Pat, has me un favor pon mi mochila en mi establo- entregándole su mochila, Hipo iba en camino a la oficina de su madre, cuando Patapez hablo**_

_**-Hipo, me llamo la mama de Jorge Monet,no podrá venir a clases hoy, al parecer agarro un terrible gripe-**_

_**-Gracias por informarme- con eso sigio salió de los vestuarios**_

_**Hipo cuando llego a la oficina de su madre, ella estaba firmando unos cheques**_

_**-Hola madre- saludo su hijo, setandose en la silla en frente de su escritorio**_

_**-Llegas tarde-dijo sin alegar la vista de los cheques**_

_**-Lo siento, el trafico esta terrible.**_

_**-Bueno, no importa, te he mandado a llamar para informarte que tendremos a una nueva amazona en el equipo dragons- dijo Valka viendo a su hijo, hace ya 10 años que se divorcio de su padre, en todo este tiempo Hipo lo a llevado bien, claro que al principio no fue fácil pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando y mas cuando entendió que su padre y madre lo seguían queriendo a un separados**_

_**-¿Como se llama?-pregunto curioso**_

_**-Merida, vendrá a la hora que terminas tu entrenamiento, por favor, si te la encuentras muestra donde es la pista-**_

_**-Ok, ¿es todo?- pregunto Hipo**_

_**-Si, ya puedes irte a entrenar- con eso Valka volvió a sus cheques, dicho eso Hipo se levanto y salió de la oficina**_

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la pista?- pregunto al ver que Merida estaba perdida, no lo dijo pero en su mirada se notaba

-No hace falta, yo puedo encontrarla sola_- _conesta rudamente, Hipo solo se le quedo mirando con estrañesa

-Bueno, como deces- con Hipo se bajo del cerco, dio media vuelta y se fue

-"Merida pero que haces, acabas de arruinar una oportunidad, ademas no sabes donde esta la pista y no tengo tiempo para irla a buscar, creo que ya sabes que hacer"- pensó Merida

-¡Espera!- grito Merida, Hipo solo volteo con una sonrisa, sabia que eso iba a suceder, siempre pasa con los nuevos, eso como una tradición

-¿Si?-pregunto

-¿Podrias llevarme a la pista 12, por favor?- pregunto avergonzada Merida con la mirada baja

-Claro, será un placer- Hipo salió del la pista y se puso a un lado de ella- por cierto me llamo Hipo y el caballo con el que me vistes, es chimuelo

-Mucho gusto Hipo, como ya sabes mi nombre es Merida y este es mi caballo es Angus- comento Merida

-Y dime Merida ¿que pasatiempos tienes ademas de cabalgar?- pregunto Hipo, tocando la cabeza de Angus . Cuando la vio ahí espiando su entrenamiento le entro un sentimiento de quierer saber mas de ella, que le gusta, que no le gusta, ¿cual es su comida favorita?, ¿cual no le gusta? y etc. Nunca había sentido asi por alguien, desde que rompi con mi ex-novia.

-Es fácil, tiro al blanco y ¿tu tienes un pasatiempo?- pregunto Merida, ella no quería saber, ella necesitaba saber todo sobre el.

_-_De hecho si, lo tengo y es crear elementos- dijo Hipo

-¿Elementos?- pregunto Merida con duda

-Si, ya sabes, objetos- dijo Hipo, sacándola de la duda- Uno de estos días te ensañare uno.- sonrio

-Me gustaría y tal vez si tienes suerte puedo dejar que me veas practicando al tiro al blanco- comento Merida devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En una cerca blanca tenia una bandera azul eléctrico con el numero 12 blanco

-Bien aquí es, pista 12- dijo Hipo, señalando la bandera, antes de que Merida pudiera decir algo, una rubia se acerco a ellos, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, algo que Merida no le gusto mucho.

-Hola Hipo- dando le una sonrisa coqueta

-Ho-o-la-a Astrid- se sonrojo Hipo por el beso en la mejilla, el no es muy afectoso en publico, porque le daba vergüenza.- Y ¿esta quien es?- pregunto Astrid muy descortésmente, Merida eso la molesto que chica mas grosera, iba a replicar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Ella es la nueva amazona Astrid y te pediré que le tengas mas respeto, porque gracias a ella podremos competir- dijo con severidad, una de las cosas que mas odiaba Valka es que alguien agredía a alguien sin conocer y mas si era uno de su equipo

-Pero Valka- se quejo Astrid

-Pero nada, con Brutacio lastimado necesitamos a un suplente y Merida es la indicada para este trabajo-

-Hasta que Brutacio se recupere ¿cierto?- pregunto esperanzada Astrid, no le agradaba mucho tener a Merida como la nueva integrante

-En realidad Merida se quedara oficialmente, Brutacio tiene huesos débiles y yo no puedo trabajar asi-

-¿Pero que pasara con mi apestoso hermano?- pregunto alegre Brutilda, de no tener que soportar a su hermano gemelo

-Lo pondré a hacer pesas y comer calcio para fortalecer sus huesos mientras tanto el queda fuera del equipo- contesto Valka -Hijo ¿no deberías estar dando clases?-

-Es a donde voy exactamente, solo le enseñe la pista donde va a entrenar como me dijisteis que hiciera- contesto Hipo- Bueno me voy, adiós.- Hipo le guiño el ojo a Merida, que paso desapercibido de todos excepto para Astrid que le hizo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba

-Bien Merida, te presentare a los integrantes, ese de ahí es Alfred pero todos le dicen Patán, la de a lado es Brutilda y luego estoy yo la primera amazona para aclarar- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa fingida

-Gracias Astrid por presentar al equipo- dijo Valka amablemente-ahora entrenar, hoy haremos saltos limpios, sin tiempo, Merida tu serás la primera quiero que vean tus salto- ordeno Valka

Una hr y media después

-Bien chicos es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto Valka se retiro

Merida estaba por salir de la pista cuando una yegua blanca se puso en medio de su camino.

-No tan rápido nueva, tengo algo que decirte y espero te quede claro porque solo lo repito una vez, ¡alejate de Hipo, el es MIO y solo MIO!- dijo Astrid con enojo, sus ojos parecían llamas, con esto salió de la pista, Merida solo veia como salía.

-"Y esta quien se cree que es, a mi nadie me dice que hacer"- pensó Merida malhumorada

-Hola Merida- la saludo Hipo con sonrisa, después que salido de dar clase, lo primero que pensó fue ir a ver a Merida para saber como le había ido en su primer día de clase.

- Hola Hipo, te podrias quitar del camino para poder irme-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a los establos?- se ofreció Hipo

-No es necesario, Angus tiene su propio establo en la casa- contesto rudamente Merida

-Bueno entonces te acompaño a la salida-

Hipo pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, Merida le atreia de manera que no podía explicar

-Esta bien- se rendio Merida, a quien quería mentir, ella deseaba pasar mas tiempo con el

En el camino había un silencio incomodo, hasta que Hipo decido romperlo.

-Y dime Merida ¿en que colegio vas?-

-A ninguna yo estudio en casa y ¿tu vas a una escuela?-

-Si, voy a Disnwor, estoy en mi ultimo año-

-En serio a mi me falta un año mas- comento Merida- ¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente?

-Si tengo una- respondió Hipo- bueno hasta aquí llego- viendo la salida

-Adios Hipo, nos veremos luego- se despidió Merida

-Adios Merida y te apuesto que así va a hacer-

Hipo vio como Merida se fue alejando

-" Ya quiero ver como reaccionan Elsa y Rapunzel, cuando les diga lo que paso hoy"- pensó Hipo,

**Al fin después de un mes sin publicar termine este capitulo, perdón si me tarde pero yo ya tenia terminado el capitulo pero una amiga me digo que le hiciera unas cambios para que saliera mejor y le hice caso porque no me había gustado el capitulo entonces lo volvía a escribir todo y le cambie todo hasta como se conocían Hipo y Merida.**

**Mientras escribía el capitulo fui reflexionando y se me ocurrían nuevas ideas para capítulos mas adelantes.**

**Una cosa que reflexione fue las edades de la película frozen, vi a los personajes de niños a grandes y le fui calculando mas o menos sus edades, a Elsa debe de tener unos 21, porque en algunas partes tienes que tener 21 para se reina, a Anna le calculo unos 18 años y A kristoff yo dijo que tiene unos 24 años.**

**Ahora tratare de seguir lo mas seguido posible, pero no prometo nada porque la preparatoria me tiene ocupa, tan sin olvidar como este mi inspiración.**

**Ultima cosa para las personas que les guste Elsa y Jack el próximo capitulo es todo dedicado a ellos**


End file.
